Eric Clapton Concerts 1990s
1990 Journeyman - U.K. Tour January 14-16, 1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG January 18-20, 22-24, 26-28, 30-February 1, 3-5 & 8-10, 1990 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Journeyman - European Tour Wed 14-Feb-1990 Jäähalli (Icehall) Helsinki (Finland) Fri 16-Feb-1990 Globen Stockholm (Sweden) Sat 17-Feb-1990 Skedsmohallen Oslo (Norway) Mon 19-Feb-1990 K.B.-Hallen København (Denmark) Tue 20-Feb-1990 Sporthalle Hamburg (Germany) Thu 22-Feb-1990 Forest National Bruxelles (Belgium) Fri 23-Feb-1990 Grugahalle Essen (Germany) Sat 24-Feb-1990 Statenhal Den Haag (Netherlands) Mon 26-Feb-1990 Palatrussardi Milano (Italy) Tue 27-Feb-1990 Palatrussardi Milano (Italy) Thu 01-Mar-1990 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Sat 03-Mar-1990 Le Zenith Paris (France) Sun 04-Mar-1990 Le Zenith Paris (France) Mon 05-Mar-1990 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) U.S.A. Tour (1st leg) Wed 28-Mar-1990 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Fri 30-Mar-1990 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Sat 31-Mar-1990 Dean E. Smith Center Chapel Hill, North Carolina (United States) Mon 02-Apr-1990 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Tue 03-Apr-1990 Meadowlands Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey (United States) Wed 04-Apr-1990 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 06-Apr-1990 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Sat 07-Apr-1990 Carrier Dome Syracuse, New York (United States) Mon 09-Apr-1990 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Tue 10-Apr-1990 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Thu 12-Apr-1990 Civic Center Hartford, Connecticut (United States) Fri 13-Apr-1990 Civic Center Hartford, Connecticut (United States) Sun 15-Apr-1990 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Mon 16-Apr-1990 Riverfront Coliseum Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Tue 17-Apr-1990 Richfield Coliseum Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Thu 19-Apr-1990 Market Square Arena Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Fri 20-Apr-1990 Hilton Coliseum Ames, Iowa (United States) Sat 21-Apr-1990 Arena St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Mon 23-Apr-1990 Lakefront Arena New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Tue 24-Apr-1990 Summit Houston, Texas (United States) Wed 25-Apr-1990 Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Fri 27-Apr-1990 McNichols Arena Denver, Colorado (United States) Sun 29-Apr-1990 Tingley Coliseum Albuquerque, New Mexico (United States) Mon 30-Apr-1990 Arizona State University, Pavilion Tempe, Arizona (United States) Tue 01-May-1990 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Thu 03-May-1990 Sports Arena San Diego, California (United States) Fri 04-May-1990 Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa, California (United States) Sat 05-May-1990 Shoreline Amphitheater San Francisco, California (United States) Charity concert for Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Sat 30-Jun-1990 Knebworth Park Knebworth, Hertfordshire (England) U.S.A. Tour (2nd leg) Sat 21-Jul-1990 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Sun 22-Jul-1990 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Mon 23-Jul-1990 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Wed 25-Jul-1990 Arena Orlando, Florida (United States) Fri 27-Jul-1990 Suncoast Dome St. Petersburg, Florida (United States) Sat 28-Jul-1990 Lakewood Amphitheatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Mon 30-Jul-1990 Starwood Amphitheatre Nashville, Tennessee (United States) Tue 31-Jul-1990 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Thu 02-Aug-1990 Coliseum Greensboro, North Carolina (United States) August 3-4, 1990 Capitol Centre, Washington, DC August 6-7, 1990 Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ August 9-11, 1990 Great Woods, Boston, MA Mon 13-Aug-1990 Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs, New York (United States) Tue 14-Aug-1990 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Wed 15-Aug-1990 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 17-Aug-1990 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Sat 18-Aug-1990 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Tue 21-Aug-1990 Blossom Music Center Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Wed 22-Aug-1990 Pine Knob Pavilion Detroit, Michigan (United States) Thu 23-Aug-1990 Riverbend Music Theatre Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Sat 25-Aug-1990 Alpine Valley Music Theatre East Troy, Wisconsin (United States) Sun 26-Aug-1990 Alpine Valley Music Theatre East Troy, Wisconsin (United States) Tue 28-Aug-1990 Sandstone Amphitheatre Bonner Springs, Kansas (United States) Wed 29-Aug-1990 Arena St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Fri 31-Aug-1990 Thompson-Boling Arena Knoxville, Tennessee (United States) Sat 01-Sep-1990 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre Birmingham, Alabama (United States) Sun 02-Sep-1990 Coast Coliseum Biloxi, Mississippi (United States) South American Tour Sat 29-Sep-1990 Estadio Nacional Santiago (Chile) Wed 03-Oct-1990 Estádio Centenário Montevideo (Uruguay) Fri 05-Oct-1990 Estadio River Plate Buenos Aires (Argentina) Sun 07-Oct-1990 Praça da Apoteose Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) Tue 09-Oct-1990 Ginásio Nilson Nélson Brasília (Brazil) Thu 11-Oct-1990 Ginásio Mineirinho Belo Horizonte (Brazil) Sat 13-Oct-1990 Estádio Orlando Scarpelli Florianópolis (Brazil) Tue 16-Oct-1990 Ginásio Gigantinho Porto Alegre (Brazil) Fri 19-Oct-1990 Olympia São Paulo (Brazil) Sat 20-Oct-1990 Olympia São Paulo (Brazil) Sun 21-Oct-1990 Olympia São Paulo (Brazil) Australian Tour Wed 07-Nov-1990 Supertop Auckland (New Zealand) Thu 08-Nov-1990 Supertop Auckland (New Zealand) Sat 10-Nov-1990 Royal Theatre Canberra (Australia) Mon 12-Nov-1990 Festival Theatre Adelaide (Australia) Tue 13-Nov-1990 Festival Theatre Adelaide (Australia) Thu 15-Nov-1990 National Tennis Centre Melbourne (Australia) Fri 16-Nov-1990 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Sat 17-Nov-1990 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Mon 19-Nov-1990 Entertainment Centre Brisbane (Australia) Far East Tour Sat 24-Nov-1990 Stadium Singapore (Singapore) Mon 26-Nov-1990 Negara Stadium Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia) Thu 29-Nov-1990 Coliseum Hong Kong (Hong Kong) Tue 04-Dec-1990 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 05-Dec-1990 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 06-Dec-1990 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sun 09-Dec-1990 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Mon 10-Dec-1990 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Tue 11-Dec-1990 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Thu 13-Dec-1990 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) 1991 January 31 & February 2, 1991 The Point, Dublin, IRE February 5-7, 9-11, 13-15, 17-19, 23-25, 27-March 1, 3-5 & 7-9, 1991 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG August 4, 1991 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Guest appearance with Buddy Guy) August 29, 1991 Hollywood Palace, Los Angeles, CA ("Sunday Comic" television show) Japanese 'Rock Legends' Tour with George Harrison Sun 01-Dec-1991 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) Mon 02-Dec-1991 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Tue 03-Dec-1991 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Thu 05-Dec-1991 Nagoya International Showcase Hall Nagoya (Japan) Fri 06-Dec-1991 Hiroshima Sun Plaza Hiroshima (Japan) Mon 09-Dec-1991 Fukuoka International Center Hall Fukuoka (Japan) Tue 10-Dec-1991 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 11-Dec-1991 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Thu 12-Dec-1991 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Sat 14-Dec-1991 Tokyo Dome Tokyo (Japan) Sun 15-Dec-1991 Tokyo Dome Tokyo (Japan) Tue 17-Dec-1991 Tokyo Dome Tokyo (Japan) 1992 Eric was inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame with the Yardbirds. It was The Edge (U2's Dave Evans) who presented the Yardbirds at the 7th Annual Induction Ceremony for the Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame, which took place on January 15, 1992. It is most likely, that Eric did not participate at the ceremony due to the MTV Unplugged show which took place the very next day in England. Eric started 1992 with a special all-acoustic show which was filmed and recorded by MTV for their unplugged series. The event took place on stage 1 at Bray Studios in front of a very lucky 300 fans who had won tickets in a competion on BBC's Radio 1. A sold out UK tour followed, culminating in Clapton's sixth season of concerts at the Royal Albert Hall. Five acoustic numbers were added to the set. Amongst them was the worldwide hit "Tears In Heaven". The main business of the year was a two-part tour of America. The audiences endured a two hour set of superior rock, blues standards and formulaic pop. After the European dates, including the Montreux Jazz Festival, Clapton was back in America in August. Elton John and Eric shared the stage in some gigs during the US and European Tour. In fact, this gigs were double concerts first with Elton John and next Eric and his Band. Eric was present in Los Angeles on 9th September to receive an MTV best video award for "Tears in Heaven". He played the song live. He also played at the gala tribute to Bob Dylan at Madison Square Garden on 16th October. January 16, 1992 Bray Studios, Windsor, ENG (MTV Unplugged) U.K. Tour February 1, 1992 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG February 3-5, 1992 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG February 7-8, 1992 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG February 12-14, 16-18, 22-24, 26-28, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG March 2-3, 1992 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT U.S.A. Tour (1st leg) Sat 25-Apr-1992 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Mon 27-Apr-1992 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA Tue 28-Apr-1992 Jefferson County Civic Centre, Birmingham, AL Wed 29-Apr-1992 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN Fri 01-May-1992 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN Sat 02-May-1992 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Mon 04-May-1992 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 05-May-1992 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Wed 06-May-1992 Civic Centre, Hartford, CT Fri 08-May-1992 Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ Sun 10-May-1992 Capitol Centre Washington D.C. (United States) Mon 11-May-1992 Dean E. Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC Wed 13-May-1992 Rosemont Horizon Rosemont, Illinois (United States) Thu 14-May-1992 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL Sat 16-May-1992 Bradley Centre, Milwaukee, WI Sun 17-May-1992 Target Centre, Minneapolis, MN Tue 19-May-1992 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Wed 20-May-1992 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH Thu 21-May-1992 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Sat 23-May-1992 Omni, Atlanta, GA Sun 24-May-1992 Suncoast Dome, St. Petersburg, FL Mon 25-May-1992 Miami Arena, Miami, FL Fri 29-May-1992 Grosvenor House Hotel, London, ENG (Rhythm of Fashion Show) European Tour Sun 14-Jun-1992 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Mon 15-Jun-1992 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Tue 16-Jun-1992 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Thu 18-Jun-1992 Hippodrome de Vincennes Paris (France) Fri 19-Jun-1992 Stadion Feyenoord Rotterdam (Netherlands) Sun 21-Jun-1992 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Mon 22-Jun-1992 Waldbühne Berlin (Germany) Tue 23-Jun-1992 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) June 26-28, 1992 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG Fri 03-Jul-1992 Stade de la Pontaise Lausanne (Switzerland) Sat 04-Jul-1992 St. Jakobshalle Basel (Switzerland) Mon 06-Jul-1992 Stadio Communale Bologna (Italy) Fri 10-Jul-1992 Stadio Brianteo Monza (Italy) Sun 12-Jul-1992 Le Casino Montreux (Switzerland) U.S.A. Tour (2nd leg) August 9-11, 1992 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA August 13, 1992 Meadowbrook Music Theater, Rochester, NY August 14, 1992 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI August 17-18, 1992 Greatwoods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA August 19, 1992 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 21-22, 1992 Shea Stadium, Queens, NY August 24, 1992 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL August 25, 1992 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO August 29-30, 1992 Dodgers Stadium, Los Angeles, CA September 3-4, 1992 Shoreline Amphitheater, San Francisco, CA September 6, 1992 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA September 9, 1992 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (MTV Awards) October 1, 1992 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG October 3, 1992 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG October 16, 1992 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Bob Dylan's 30th Anniversary Concert) December 31, 1992 Woking Leisure Centre, Woking, ENG (New Year's Eve Dance) 1993 January 12, 1993 Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) February 20-23, 1993 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG February 24, 1993 Los Angeles, CA (Grammy Awards) February 26-27, March 1-3 & 5-7, 1993 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 15, 1993 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (Apollo's 50th anniversary) September 18, 1993 Cowdray Park, Midhurst, ENG (Benefit concert) October 1, 1993 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG (Charity concert for the Chemical Dependency Centre) October 2, 1993 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (Charity concert for the Chemical Dependency Centre) October 3, 1993 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG (Charity concert for the Chemical Dependency Centre) Japanese Tour October 12-13, 1993 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN October 14, 1993 Nagoya, JPN October 17, 1993 Fukuoka International Center Hall, Fukuoka, JPN October 18-19, 1993 Osaka Jo Hall, Osaka, JPN October 21-22, 1993 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN October 23, 1993 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN October 25-27, 1993 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN October 30-31, 1993 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN December 31, 1983 Woking Leisure Centre, Woking, ENG (New Year's Eve Dance) 1994 January 19, 1994 Waldorf Astoria Hotel Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) U.K. Tour February 16, 1994 Apollo, Manchester, ENG February 20-22, 24-26, 28-March 2, 4-6, 1994 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 2, 1994 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (Benefit for the T.J.Martell Foundation) September 24, 1994 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live TV Show) September 28, 1994 Manhatten Center Studios, New York City, NY (Rehearsal) From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" U.S.A. Arena Tour October 3, 1994 Forum, Montreal, QC October 5-6, 1994 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 8-10, 1994 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY Wed 12-Oct-1994 Capitol Centre Washington D.C. (United States) Thu 13-Oct-1994 Civic Center Hartford, Connecticut (United States) Fri 14-Oct-1994 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Sun 16-Oct-1994 Civic Arena Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Mon 17-Oct-1994 Riverfront Coliseum Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) October 18, 1994 Gateway Arena, Cleveland, OH (with Jimmie Vaughan) Thu 20-Oct-1994 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Fri 21-Oct-1994 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Sun 23-Oct-1994 Market Square Arena Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Mon 24-Oct-1994 Bradley Centre Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Wed 26-Oct-1994 The Pyramid Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Thu 27-Oct-1994 Kiel Center St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Fri 28-Oct-1994 Kemper Arena Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Sun 30-Oct-1994 McNichols Arena Denver, Colorado (United States) Mon 31-Oct-1994 McNichols Arena Denver, Colorado (United States) Wed 02-Nov-1994 America West Arena Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Thu 03-Nov-1994 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Fri 04-Nov-1994 San Jose Arena San Jose, California (United States) From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" U.S.A. Club Tour Mon 07-Nov-1994 The Fillmore San Francisco, California (United States) Tue 08-Nov-1994 The Fillmore San Francisco, California (United States) Wed 09-Nov-1994 The Fillmore San Francisco, California (United States) Fri 11-Nov-1994 House Of Blues Sunset Strip West Hollywood, California (United States) Sat 12-Nov-1994 House Of Blues Sunset Strip West Hollywood, California (United States) Sun 13-Nov-1994 House Of Blues Sunset Strip West Hollywood, California (United States) Wed 16-Nov-1994 The Legends Chicago, Illinois (United States) Thu 17-Nov-1994 The Legends Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 18-Nov-1994 The Legends Chicago, Illinois (United States) Mon 21-Nov-1994 House Of Blues New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Tue 22-Nov-1994 House Of Blues New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Wed 23-Nov-1994 House Of Blues New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Sat 26-Nov-1994 Irving Plaza New York City, New York (United States) Sun 27-Nov-1994 Irving Plaza New York City, New York (United States) Mon 28-Nov-1994 Irving Plaza New York City, New York (United States) New Year's Eve Dance Sat 31-Dec-1994 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England) 1995 From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" U.K. Tour February 15, 1995 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT February 16, 1995 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG February 19-21, 23-25, 27-March 1 & 3-5, 1995 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG March 7, 1995 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" European Tour Wed 05-Apr-1995 Spektrum Oslo (Norway) Fri 07-Apr-1995 Spektrum Oslo (Norway) Sat 08-Apr-1995 Globen Stockholm (Sweden) Mon 10-Apr-1995 Forum København (Denmark) Tue 11-Apr-1995 Forum København (Denmark) Thu 13-Apr-1995 Deutschlandhalle Berlin (Germany) Fri 14-Apr-1995 Stadthalle Bremen (Germany) Sat 15-Apr-1995 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Mon 17-Apr-1995 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Tue 18-Apr-1995 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Wed 19-Apr-1995 MECC Maastricht (Netherlands) Fri 21-Apr-1995 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Sat 22-Apr-1995 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Mon 24-Apr-1995 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Tue 25-Apr-1995 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) Thu 27-Apr-1995 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Fri 28-Apr-1995 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Sun 30-Apr-1995 Palaeur Roma (Italy) Mon 01-May-1995 Filaforum Milano (Italy) Tue 02-May-1995 Filaforum Milano (Italy) Thu 04-May-1995 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona (Spain) Fri 05-May-1995 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona (Spain) Tribute shows to Stevie Ray Vaughan Thu 11-May-1995 City Limits Austin, Texas (United States) Fri 12-May-1995 Music Hall Austin, Texas (United States) From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" U.S.A. Tour Mon 28-Aug-1995 Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Wed 30-Aug-1995 Frank Erwin Centre Austin, Texas (United States) Thu 31-Aug-1995 Summit Houston, Texas (United States) Sat 02-Sep-1995 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Sun 03-Sep-1995 Thompson-Boling Arena Knoxville, Tennessee (United States) Tue 05-Sep-1995 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Wed 06-Sep-1995 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Thu 07-Sep-1995 Thunderdome St. Petersburg, Florida (United States) Sat 09-Sep-1995 Dean E. Smith Center Chapel Hill, North Carolina (United States) Sun 10-Sep-1995 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Mon 11-Sep-1995 USAir Arena Landover, Maryland (United States) Wed 13-Sep-1995 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Thu 14-Sep-1995 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 15-Sep-1995 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Sun 17-Sep-1995 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Mon 18-Sep-1995 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Tue 19-Sep-1995 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Thu 21-Sep-1995 Memorial Auditorium Buffalo, New York (United States) Sat 23-Sep-1995 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Concert Details 24-Sep-1995 Sun 24-Sep-1995 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) From the Cradle - "Nothing But The Blues" Japanese Tour Sun 01-Oct-1995 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Mon 02-Oct-1995 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Tue 03-Oct-1995 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Thu 05-Oct-1995 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Fri 06-Oct-1995 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Sun 08-Oct-1995 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Mon 09-Oct-1995 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 11-Oct-1995 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 12-Oct-1995 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 13-Oct-1995 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Jools Holland "Hootenanny" Show Wed 13-Dec-1995 BBC Studios London-Shepherds Bush (England) New Year's Eve Dance Sun 31-Dec-1995 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England) 1996 Guest appearance with Dr. John Sat 13-Jan-1996 Ronnie Scott's Club London-Soho (England) U.K. Tour Fri 16-Feb-1996 Nynex Arena Manchester (England) Sun 18-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Mon 19-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Tue 20-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Thu 22-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Fri 23-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sat 24-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Mon 26-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Tue 27-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Wed 28-Feb-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Fri 01-Mar-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sat 02-Mar-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sun 03-Mar-1996 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Duets with Dr. John Thu 09-May-1996 Roseland Ballroom New York City, New York (United States) Guest appearance with Buddy Guy Tue 28-May-1996 Shepherds Bush Empire London-Shepherds Bush (England) War Child Benefit Concert Thu 20-Jun-1996 Parco Novi Sad Modena (Italy) Prince's Trust Benefit Concerts Sat 29-Jun-1996 Hyde Park London (England) Giorgio Armani Gala Thu 12-Sep-1996 Lexington Armory New York City, New York (United States) Guest appearance with Sheryl Crow Mon 18-Nov-1996 Shepherds Bush Empire London-Shepherds Bush (England) Tue 19-Nov-1996 Shepherds Bush Empire London-Shepherds Bush (England) Tue 26-Nov-1996 Shepherds Bush Empire London-Shepherds Bush (England) New Year's Eve Dance Tue 31-Dec-1996 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England) 1997 Grammy Awards Wed 26-Feb-1997 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Legends - European Jazz Festival TourThu 03-Jul-1997 Auditorium Stravinsky Montreux (Switzerland) Fri 04-Jul-1997 Auditorium Stravinsky Montreux (Switzerland) Sat 05-Jul-1997 Théâtre Romain Vienne (France) Mon 07-Jul-1997 Cemil Topuzlu Açýkhava Tiyatrosu Ýstanbul (Turkey) Tue 08-Jul-1997 Wiener Stadthalle Wien (Austria) Wed 09-Jul-1997 Tivoligarden, Plænen København (Denmark) Fri 11-Jul-1997 Statenhal Den Haag (Netherlands) Sat 12-Jul-1997 Romsdalsmuseet Molde (Norway) Sun 13-Jul-1997 Villa Fidelia Spello, Umbria (Italy) Tue 15-Jul-1997 Red Cliffs Arbatax, Sardegna (Italy) Thu 17-Jul-1997 Polideportivo de Mendizorroza Vitoria (Spain) Music for Montserrat Mon 15-Sep-1997 Royal Albert Hall London (England) MTV Unplugged session with Babyface Thu 25-Sep-1997 Hammersmith Ballroom New York City, New York (United States) Change the world - Japanese/Far East Tour Thu 09-Oct-1997 Olympic Gymnasium Seoul (South Korea) Fri 10-Oct-1997 Olympic Gymnasium Seoul (South Korea) Mon 13-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 14-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 16-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 17-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Mon 20-Oct-1997 Marine Messe Fukuoka (Japan) Tue 21-Oct-1997 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 22-Oct-1997 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Fri 24-Oct-1997 Green Arena Hiroshima (Japan) Sat 25-Oct-1997 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Mon 27-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 28-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 30-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 31-Oct-1997 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) New Year's Eve Dance Wed 31-Dec-1997 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England) 1998 Pilgrim - U.S.A. Tour (1st leg) Mon 30-Mar-1998 Civic Center St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Thu 02-Apr-1998 Kemper Arena Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Fri 03-Apr-1998 Kiel Center St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Sun 05-Apr-1998 Mark of the Quad Cities Moline, Illinois (United States) Mon 06-Apr-1998 Bradley Centre Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Wed 08-Apr-1998 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Thu 09-Apr-1998 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 10-Apr-1998 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Sun 12-Apr-1998 Gund Arena Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Tue 14-Apr-1998 Fleet Center Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Wed 15-Apr-1998 First Union Center Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Thu 16-Apr-1998 MCI Center Washington D.C. (United States) Sat 18-Apr-1998 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sun 19-Apr-1998 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Mon 20-Apr-1998 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Wed 22-Apr-1998 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Thu 23-Apr-1998 Thompson-Boling Arena Knoxville, Tennessee (United States) Sat 25-Apr-1998 Miami Arena Miami, Florida (United States)Sun 26-Apr-1998 Ice Palace Arena Tampa, Florida (United States) Pilgrim - U.S.A. Tour (2nd leg) Mon 11-May-1998 Civic Arena Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 12-May-1998 The Crown Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Thu 14-May-1998 Dean E. Smith Center Chapel Hill, North Carolina (United States) Sat 16-May-1998 Nashville Arena Nashville, Tennessee (United States) Sun 17-May-1998 The Pyramid Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Tue 19-May-1998 Compaq Center Houston, Texas (United States) Wed 20-May-1998 Super Dome New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Fri 22-May-1998 Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Sat 23-May-1998 Alamodome San Antonio, Texas (United States) Mon 25-May-1998 America West Arena Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Tue 26-May-1998 Cox Arena San Diego, California (United States) Wed 27-May-1998 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Fri 29-May-1998 Arrowhead Pond Anaheim, California (United States) Sat 30-May-1998 MGM Grand Garden Arena Las Vegas, Nevada (United States) Mon 01-Jun-1998 San Jose Arena San Jose, California (United States) Tue 02-Jun-1998 ARCO Arena Sacramento, California (United States) Thu 04-Jun-1998 Idaho Center Nampa, Idaho (United States) Fri 05-Jun-1998 Rose Garden Arena Portland, Oregon (United States) Sat 06-Jun-1998 Seattle Center, KeyArena Seattle, Washington (United States) World Convention of Narcotics Anonymous Sat 05-Sep-1998 San Jose University, Event Center San Jose, California (United States) Pilgrim - Canadian Tour Sun 06-Sep-1998 New Arena Oakland, California (United States) Tue 08-Sep-1998 General Motors Place Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Thu 10-Sep-1998 Canadian Airlines Saddledome Calgary, Alberta (Canada) Fri 11-Sep-1998 Edmonton Coliseum Edmonton, Alberta (Canada) Tue 15-Sep-1998 Corel Centre Ottawa, Ontario (Canada) Thu 17-Sep-1998 SkyDome Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Fri 18-Sep-1998 Molson Centre Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Pilgrim - European Tour (1st leg) Tue 13-Oct-1998 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Thu 15-Oct-1998 Earls Court Arena London (England) Fri 16-Oct-1998 Earls Court Arena London (England) Sat 17-Oct-1998 Earls Court Arena London (England) Mon 19-Oct-1998 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Tue 20-Oct-1998 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Fri 23-Oct-1998 Palasport Casalecchio Bologna (Italy) Sat 24-Oct-1998 Filaforum Milano (Italy) Mon 26-Oct-1998 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona (Spain) Tue 27-Oct-1998 Le Dôme Marseille (France) Thu 29-Oct-1998 Le Zenith Paris (France) Fri 30-Oct-1998 Le Zenith Paris (France) Sat 31-Oct-1998 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Mon 02-Nov-1998 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Tue 03-Nov-1998 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Wed 04-Nov-1998 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Pilgrim - European Tour (2nd leg) Fri 20-Nov-1998 Max Schmeling Halle Berlin (Germany) Sat 21-Nov-1998 Max Schmeling Halle Berlin (Germany) Mon 23-Nov-1998 Thialf Stadium Heerenveen (Netherlands) Wed 25-Nov-1998 Spektrum Oslo (Norway) Fri 27-Nov-1998 Hartwall Areena Helsinki (Finland) Sat 28-Nov-1998 Hartwall Areena Helsinki (Finland) Mon 30-Nov-1998 Scandinavium Göteborg (Sweden) Wed 02-Dec-1998 Globen Stockholm (Sweden) Thu 03-Dec-1998 Forum København (Denmark) Fri 04-Dec-1998 Forum København (Denmark) Sun 06-Dec-1998 Ostseehalle Kiel (Germany) Mon 07-Dec-1998 Köln Arena Köln (Germany) Wed 09-Dec-1998 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) Thu 10-Dec-1998 Messehalle Hannover (Germany) Fri 11-Dec-1998 Messehalle Hannover (Germany) After New Year's Eve Show with David Sanborn Mon 14-Dec-1998 Unitel Television Studio 55 New York City, New York (United States) 30th Anniversary of the Special Olympics - Gala Thu 17-Dec-1998 White House Washington D.C. (United States) 1999 NAACP Image Awards Sun 14-Feb-1999 Civic Auditorium Pasadena, California (United States) Grammy Awards Wed 24-Feb-1999 Shrine Auditorium Los Angeles, California (United States) Rhythm and Blues Foundation Pioneer Awards Thu 25-Feb-1999 Sony Studios Lot Culver City, California (United States) Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Mon 15-Mar-1999 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, The Grand Ballroom New York City, New York (United States) Giorgio Armani Gala Sat 12-Jun-1999 Quixote Studios West Hollywood, California (United States) Eric Clapton & Friends - Crossroads Centre Benefit Concert Wed 30-Jun-1999 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sheryl Crow and Friends including Eric Clapton Tue 14-Sep-1999 Central Park, East Meadow New York City, New York (United States) The Concert Of The Century For VH1 Save The Music Sat 23-Oct-1999 White House, South Lawn Washington D.C. (United States) Phoenix House and M.A.P. Allegro Awards Gala Tue 02-Nov-1999 Universal City Hilton and Towers Hotel Universal City, California (United States) Japanese Tour Tue 09-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 11-Nov-1999 Nagoya Taikukan Nagoya (Japan) Sat 13-Nov-1999 Marine Messe Fukuoka (Japan) Mon 15-Nov-1999 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Tue 16-Nov-1999 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 17-Nov-1999 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Fri 19-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 20-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Mon 22-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 24-Nov-1999 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) Fri 26-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 27-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Mon 29-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 30-Nov-1999 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) New Year's Eve Dance Fri 31-Dec-1999 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England)